Back to my Roots
by statefarmsnake
Summary: Mandarin finds something that reminds him of his past with the Hyperforce and it causes him to doubt his role with the Skeleton King. Will Skeleton King manage to get Mandarin to stay, or will Mandarin go off on his own?


Mandarin sat on the floor of his personal room with his legs crossed and his eyes closed. He gently placed his hands down onto his lap and took in a deep breath, then out. Then another one.

Mandarin slowly opened his eyes again. Now that he had cleared his mind of some extraneous thought, he took in the room around him. It was dark, as it always had been. Mandarin never turned on the light; it was always faint. It only turned the room into a dark bronze box. Normally this didn't bother Mandarin very much, but certain thoughts had been pervading his mind recently.

Thoughts about his past life with the Hyperforce.

All the colorful scenery of Shuggazoom, the slick silver shine of the Super Robot; all of that was suddenly replaced by the dull environment of Skeleton King's ship. Anything that was particularly exciting about it was either extremely dangerous to approach or were drowned out by the haunted screams of countless prisoners or monsters that were waiting to be punished severely for not doing Skeleton King's bidding.

"You rarely leave this room," a familiar voice said in a low, quiet tone. Skeleton King entered the room and flicked the light switch. The light took a moment to buzz to life, barely illuminating anything in the room. Skeleton King didn't seem to notice. "I always seem to catch you meditating. That's not something you did when we first joined sides."

"Perhaps it's time that I returned to some of my roots," Mandarin replied, keeping his gaze focused on the wall in front of him.

"Mmm," Skeleton King mumbled, trying to examine Mandarin but couldn't do so well with Mandarin facing away from him. Skeleton King scanned the room and noticed a small pile of metallic orange plating in the corner. "And I suppose _those_ have something to do with your roots?"

Mandarin took a deep breath and finally broke his concentration to look at what he had in the corner. It was his former metal outer suit. It looked like it was recently polished, allowing it to stand out amidst the dull features of the room. "I found it. I thought I had officially destroyed my metal suit, but... perhaps I didn't quite finish the job. I had only managed to disregard it."

"And what about now?" Skeleton King asked, getting a bit frustrated. "It doesn't seem so disregarded anymore."

Mandarin groaned as he finally stood up and faced his ruler. He slowly walked towards him. "I am only now realizing that I have given up so much to join your side," Mandarin admitted. "And I'm beginning to wonder if it was worth it." Mandarin walked to the corner and picked up his helmet.

"Was it?" Skeleton King asked, his stance becoming loose.

"I'm not one to question myself," Mandarin said. "But..." Mandarin put the helmet back on his head, his bandages intermingling with the metal. "My mind says no. It was not worth it. Whether I trust it or not... I am not sure."

Skeleton King slowly approached Mandarin and stared at him for several moments. Suddenly, without even changing his expression, Skeleton King struck Mandarin with the back of his hand, causing Mandarin to collapse onto the floor. "You are weak if you are having these thoughts. I took you in after the darkness corrupted you. The Hyperforce has no interest of having you return. Your roots no longer exist."

Mandarin slowly got up and rested on his knees. He looked up at Skeleton King and said, "Maybe so, but maybe taking me in... maybe accepting your request is not in my own interest." Mandarin got to his feet. "I deserve to go on my own path." Mandarin took off his helmet and kept it in his hand as he walked towards the door. He heard the sound of Skeleton King approaching him, so he turned his head with a blank expression on his face.

Skeleton King continued to move towards him and was prepared to smack Mandarin again, but he noticed something. Mandarin did not fear him. He did not submit to him, either. Skeleton King raised his arm up swiftly and Mandarin did not flinch or move from his spot. Skeleton King lowered his hand again. "I could show you that path," Skeleton King said in a subdued voice. "You don't have to go. What you're looking for... you won't find it out there."

Mandarin stared at Skeleton King. He felt so conflicted. He was set on leaving, but Skeleton King's demeanor was clearly different. He took a single step back. "You only want me as a weapon."

"I have plenty of those already," Skeleton King said, grabbing Mandarin's arm.

"Then why have me stay?" Mandarin asked, shrugging off Skeleton King's hand. "I no longer hold any worth to you. Why not let me leave?"

"You hold worth to me," Skeleton King said, his expression unwavering. "In ways other than simply being a weapon."

"Then what?" Mandarin asked, relaxing his stance.

Skeleton King simply stared at Mandarin. "I don't need to explain myself." Skeleton King brushed past Mandarin and walked out into the hallway once more. "Leave or stay. You can make the decision by yourself. The only thing I care about is you taking everything with you if you decide to leave. I don't want a single remnant of you to keep any memories on this ship."

"I'm sure that would cause you great pain," Mandarin said in a soft voice as he stared at Skeleton King as he walked down the hallway. He thought for a moment, then turned back to the mess of orange metal in the corner. Mandarin then turned back to Skeleton King. "Skeleton King!"

Skeleton King turned back, a grimace held on his face.

Mandarin slowly walked down the hallway until he was only a few feet from Skeleton King. "Perhaps every evil mastermind deserves a companion," Mandarin said, holding his stance high. "Besides, my own path sounds very lonely. I suppose you'll have to do."

Skeleton King stared at Mandarin moment, then said, "Thank you," before turning back and walking down the hall once more.

Mandarin looked at Skeleton King from behind and he smiled. "You're welcome," he whispered nearly inaudibly.


End file.
